


Save the Day

by musix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Modern Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's always wanted to be a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Day

"Galactic Man saves the day again!"

Mikasa watched her excited girlfriend leap off the couch just like she always did in response to the ending to her favorite cartoon show.

"Protecting the weak against all evil!" Sasha declared. "Fighting for justice for all people! Galactic Man is here to save the day!"

Mikasa stood up and gently pulled Sasha back to the couch and back to reality. "Calm down Captain Galaxy."

"It's Galactic Man!"

Mikasa smiled. "I know, but you can't stay in space forever. We need you here in our little apartment too."

Sasha leaned back on the couch looking slightly depressed. "I wish I could be a superhero. Just like Galactic Man! But I'm just a drop out college student."

"That sounds depressing when you leave out our happy little apartment in our happy little complex with happy little me."

Sasha's eyes widened in sudden panic. "I didn't mean it like that Mikasa! I just-!"

Mikasa put her palm over here mouth before she could continue. "It's okay. I understand."

Sasha watched her girlfriend stand up and move into their kitchen, no doubt to start lunch. "Kasa, I'm serious! I'm sorry if I made you feel less important than my silly fantasies."

She followed the dark haired woman and saw she was indeed looking for something to eat for lunch, hopefully for both of them. "Kasa, you're not ignoring me are you?"

"No Sasha, I'm not." Mikasa looked at the taller woman in amusement. "You've always been a giant nerd, I'm used to it."

Sasha sighed in relief before walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around Mikasa's waist. "I'm glad. What did you want for lunch?"

"We need to go shopping soon. We've eaten all the good food."

"So should we go out and grab something unhealthy and fried?"

Mikasa laughed. "Sure. Let's go."

They broke away to put on shoes and grab money to purchase said lunch before returning to leave together. Sasha locked their front door and followed Mikasa down the stairs and through the parking lot.

"I'm kinda in the mood for chicken. What about you?" Sasha asked as she opened the door to her small black sedan.

"Chicken sounds great. There's a new Leonard's Chicken down the road, we can go there."

"Lovely!" Sasha put the car into reverse and checked behind her for any obstacles behind them.

"Did you hear about the deaf kid who almost got hit by a car?" Mikasa asked.

"Is he okay? I like that kid!" The car pulled onto the main road.

"He's perfectly fine. Our neighbors caught him before anyone could get hurt."

Sasha checked her lanes and switched smoothly. "The girls across from us? Ymir and Christa?"

"Yeah. Who knew those two would be looking out for the kid."

"They're nice people. Ymir's just harder to understand. She'll do a double back flip for Christa if she needs to."

"That's adorable." Mikasa turned her head. "Would you do a double back flip for me?"

The car slowly came to a stop at a red light and Sasha took this time to look at her girlfriend and smile. "I would do a quadruple back flip for you."

"You're too sweet. And you just passed Leonard's Chicken."

"Dang it!"

Sasha, after many failed attempts, was able to get to their destination and beamed proudly. She didn't get to celebrate long as chicken was waiting for both of them.

**-**

"This place is fantastic! I love it!"

"You say that at ever place we go."

"And I mean it every time." Sasha took a sip of her soda and happily started humming a sing that had been stuck in her head for days.

When they finished their food a walk to the park was decided upon since they weren't that far. They also had to shed off whatever evils the chicken gave them.

As they walked along the street a cool wind blew against them and Sasha immediately tensed up. She thought it was just the cold but something felt off.

"Kasa, something's wrong."

"What do you mean? Did you forget to lock the car doors?"

Sasha shook her head. They were on the side of a busy street with buildings on both sides and the occasional alley between them. The cars drove by as they always did and the day seemed as normal as ever. Sasha was no stranger to this section of the city and knew everything should be normal. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"I don't know why, but I don't like being here. Something is wrong." She repeated more urgently.

Mikasa nodded. "Then let's look around. I'll trust you."

They continued forward, Sasha on high alert while Mikasa did her best at keeping an eye open for whatever was terrifying Sasha. And suddenly they heard it.

The smallest of whimpers almost reminiscent of a dog. Sasha wished it was a dog. They looked down the alley they were passing and saw the figures of a larger man and a smaller person being restrained.

"Mikasa! There! He's going to hurt them!"

Without a second thought for her own safety Sasha rushed forward, clearly able to make out what was going on.

Without much effort she yanked the attacker's arm off of the person and slammed her fist into his jaw as he turned around to see what was going on. His grasp on the victim was released and Mikasa immediately grabbed them by the arm and lead them out of the alley. Sasha looked down at the man who now lay on his stomach, groaning in pain and figured he deserved a little more punishment.

Sasha rejoined Mikasa and the person they saved soon after, satisfied with the pain she felt in her knuckles.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

Sasha nodded. "We should call the cops." She looked to the person standing next to Mikasa and smiled. "You okay?"

They looked up, blond hair hiding their eyes. "I'm okay now thanks to you two. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't come to my rescue."

Sasha patted their shoulder. "You got a place to stay?" She was relieved to see that Mikasa had her phone out and was already contacting the police.

"No, not currently. My roommate kicked me out this morning." They looked embarrassed but met her eyes. "Thank you. You're my hero! There's gotta be a way to repay you."

Sasha was still as a rock, her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. "A hero? You think I'm a hero?"

"Well, yeah. You don't have superpowers that I'm aware of, but you're a real modern day hero!"

It took a second for Mikasa to put together what was going on and she smiled. "So Galactic Man, the police will be here shortly. What's out next move?"

**-**

After the police arrived and handcuffed the unconscious man in the alley, Sasha suggested they all go back to their apartment and help their new friend. They'd identified themselves as Armin Alert and explained their situation.

"So you got kicked out for not being a guy? Or a girl? How is that a reason to kick someone out?"

Armin sighed. "It's common in the town I grew up in. I didn't have a family to help me so I'd get picked on a lot for wearing clothes that were meant more for girls. When I moved into the city my roommate didn't know but he freaked out when I told him the truth."

"What a dick!" Sasha frowned. "Don't worry buddy, I've got a friend who's just like you. And Kasa has a brother who used to get picked on for being asexual. We understand that everyone's different and that's okay."

Mikasa, who was driving, waited for the red light to switch to green before she spoke. "Eren's also aromantic. I'm proud of him. He accepts it now that he's out if high school. It also helped that he was pretty eager to fight anyone who had a problem with him."

Armin seemed to visibly calm down. "You two are simply fantastic."

Sasha smiled. "Nah, we're just decent human beings."


End file.
